


Thanatophobia

by Izuniias



Category: Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, Thanatophobia, and thinking about death, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuniias/pseuds/Izuniias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I were to die right now, I don't think I'd mind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanatophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Thanatophobia or the fear of death.

"Hey Noct?"

"Hmm? What's up?"

"What do you think it's like to die?"

That was a question he had never thought he'd hear, especially from his companion. It was no mistake that the question made him uncomfortable, even the thought of  _him_ dying seemed to make him sick to his stomach.

"Well?"

Noctis scowled, refusing to even look up at the gunner, who's form was currently entangled with his in their tent. He hated that question, he hated how it always seemed to follow him. Of course, death wasn't a foreign concept to him, he's heard of it on the news, read of it, and even recently he's seen it up close.

 

* * *

 

He could still hear the crowd screaming, fleeing for their lives as a Reaver had rampaged throughout the streets of Restalm. Their pleas for help and cries of anguish as they arrived just a few moments too late.. Their faces had plagued his mind, men, women, even a child and their bodies crushed, twisted beyond recognition. It had only seemed to fuel them even more, even to the point where Gladiolus and Prompto had tried to stop the prince from using every last resource at hand, magic included. Despite their pleas, he had continued his barrage, switching from the use of his great sword, to his spear, to using Haste, and then alternating between encasing the creature in ice and bringing down what others had referred to as, the Wrath of Ramuh. It wasn't long before the creature was slain and lay there, scorched, blood spilling from it's wound, and the ground nearby chared to nothing but blackness.

He could remember the cheers from those who had managed to escape and hide in time, they were thanking them, calling them heroes and he could remember how he shrugged, as if it were nothing. It was a front he had always put up and one that he had begun to damn but it made no difference now, those who had lived had lived and those who hadn't well.. He tried not to think about it as he made his way to the car, opening the door, settling into the back seat behind the driver's side before he slammed it, a clear sign to the others that they should leave before he collapsed from exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't until he felt a hand rubbing against his back that he realized that he tensed up and was now clinging onto Prompto. He just nuzzled his face into his chest, close his eyes, and focus on the slow and steady beat of his heart rather than what they had dealt with earlier.

"You alright..? Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I'm fine!" He snapped, squirming out of his grip and sitting up. Blue eyes stared down at the blond who had shifted slightly and was now propping himself up with his elbows and he could see there was just a slight hint of hurt in his eyes. It wasn't often that he saw this side of Prompto, it could have only been the second, maybe third time but he never got used to seeing him.. Well, upset, hurt, or even angry and when he did see him like that way, he shared his pain. "Prom.."

"Noctis, listen I'm sorry. I didn't men to it's just that _thing_ that happened earlier.." Prompto's voice was cut off, silenced by the other's index finger placed against his lips.

" _I'm scared._ " Noctis had hoped that would be all he'd have to say on the subject, that this answer would suffice and they'd be done talking about it but before he could notice, he was already a teary eyed, babbling mess. Whatever walls he had used to hide behind, whatever ridiculous 'Cool Boy' things he had left to say seemed to shatter in an instance. He wasn't Noctis, the crowned prince, or Noctis, the Enigma.. No, now he was just Noctis.. "I'm scared to die.. I'm scared that it won't be worth it or that when we get to Niflheim that we'll -  That you'll.." He trailed off, shaking his head.

Prompto sat up, scratching the back of his head and planting a soft kiss against the prince's finger, he had hoped it would put him at ease, for just a bit anyway. Had it been any other situation, he would have laughed it off, told jokes, and change the subject but he couldn't. There was no point in beating around the bush and no point in dropping it, not when their chances of survival seemed to get steeper and steeper with each passing day. "You know, I don't think I'd mind it, dying I mean." He could feel the prince's eyes, staring at him, his gaze nearly boring a hole into him. "Lemme finish, if I were to die right now, I don't think I'd mind." He quickly held up his hand, halting the other before he began to protest.

"Lets face it, yeah we may survive and yeah we may save the day, be the heroes like out of some dumb fairy tale," He chuckled at the thought of him being some knight while Noctis was the commander, the one who would lead the charge.. He shook his head and smiled, "But what if something were to happen? What if, I dunno, I was too slow or what if you fainted in the middle of a fight or what if we don't have Ignis to help us out one day? What if Glad wasn't there to save you either?" He could tell that subject had made Noctis uncomfortable, damn near to the point where he looked ready to cover his ears, to yell, to beg him to just _shut up_.

"I know it's scary but we need to talk about this."

"No, we don't." He tried to will away the thoughts, the scenarios, and the images that had seemed to make the bile rise in his throat. "I can handle my own and I can't see that happening to you beside, I can handle anything comes our way. You should know that." He snapped, his eyes flickered a brief crimson. He was angry, and why shouldn't he be?

"Yes, _you_ do." Prompto retorted, pursing his lips in annoyance. "Listen, I could die tomorrow, next week, next month, year, Hell, I could die right now and you know what? I don't think I'd be scared." He paused, his mind searching for the right words but there seemed to be none, the "Noctis, any of us could have died and yeah, I guess I can't speak for any of the others but you know something? I wouldn't mind, yeah it'd hurt like Hell but Gods know I wouldn't go out without fighting." His voice was soft now, sincere even, despite the slight cracking here and there. "I have something to fight for or better yet, someone that needs me because I know for a fact that he would be a mess on his own. I mean, what would happen if I weren't there to help him with his hair in the morning?" He taunted, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

Noctis had shook his head, the idea of him being someone's drive to keep going was so reassuring to him but at the same time, he hated it. Yes, everyone had put their lives on the line to keep him safe and yes, he had been grateful but he still wished they didn't have to. He didn't need protecting, not at all, he had his magic, his skills, he didn't need to be treated like some fragile child. "You're an idiot.." He had muttered beneath his breath and he could already hear the gunner's chuckle. Despite the subject, he was glad that he could make jokes, glad that he was always there to put him at ease.

"Yeah but I'm  _your_ idiot." He joked, now teasing his fingers through the other's hair. "Listen, Noctis, I need you to promise me something, alright? No matter what happens, to me or anyone else, that you'll keep going alright? No mourning me for the rest of your life, no waiting on some widow's walk for me to come back, got it?"

The gunner had asked the impossible, he had asked him to move on, to accept whatever fate may lay for them. He was hesitant, it was one request he'd rather not accept.. "I.." He trailed off, lightly chewing on his lower lip. Their fate had already been set for them, they would go to Niflheim, they would confront Idola, a task that once seemed impossible now seemed so minuscule compared to the one that faced him.. This one had a face, a name, a voice, and was ultimately the promise he had been asked to keep and what would happen should he say no? Would it be alright with him, would it disappoint him, and more importantly, would it be selfish? And if he said yes, he looked at the possibility of accepting their fates, the fact that not everyone will survive but would at least make one person happy.

Prompto studied him, the way he scowled while he was deep in thought, "I know it's a lot but please, just think about it for me at least?"

"I will." He sighed softly, who was he to deny his request especially after all that they had been through. "But that doesn't mean I won't be there to save your sorry ass."

"Of course, your highness! As if I could stop you from doing so anyway!" The gunner chuckled, sneaking his arms around the other's waist and pulling him down with him as he lay down. His hold on him tightened ever so slightly as he planted soft kisses against the top of his head, grinning as he was nuzzled into. "Now c'mon, sleep. Can't have Ignis' yelling at me again cause ya didn't get enough beauty sleep."

"Hey Prom?" He sighed softly, his cheeks flushed as he relaxed against him, his eyes growing heavier by the second.

"Yeah dude?"

"I.. I uh.. I love you."

"Love you too, Noct."

By the time he had responded, the prince already lay there, sleeping soundly against him and for the first night in weeks, they had both slept easy.

**Author's Note:**

> [I set up a ko-fi if anyone is interested in supporting me and my works! Hopefully if all goes well I can make an attempt to publish more. \o/](http://ko-fi.com/izunia)


End file.
